Anakin's sister Crystal
by crystal54321
Summary: Anakin finds out he has a sister and they go through a whole adventure together.


_**Anakin's sister Crystal**_

_**Chapter**____**1 **__**the truth**_

_**Hi my name is Crystal and I am 8 years old. I am here to tell you about my life in care. It all starts at Elm tree house. It was only seven in the morning Liam and Frank were playing cards. Lily, Carmen and Tee were just talking about what they were going to do today. Everyone else was asleep, well until there was a loud knock, knock, and knock at the door. Tracy Beaker and Mike rushed to the door. In charged the care worker from the other care home. He was dragging someone inside... oh yeah that someone was me. All of the other children rushed down stairs to see what was going on. Strait away I recognised someone. It was Carmen. When she had to come and stay at my care home she wasn't very nice to my sisters; Rosie and poppy (ok just between you and me Rosie and Poppy aren't my sisters really but I looked after them when we were on the streets before we went into care.) So anyway I took some of her stuff and then she started a fight. **_

_**When Carmen spotted me she shouted "NO WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE HERE?!" Then she ran off. "Nice to see you to." I laughed **_

_**After that crazy well come Mike took me, Rosie, Poppy, Rick and Tyler in to the living room with everyone else. We all waited till the adults had left the room and till my care work went. Then we walked up to the sofa which sat; Lily, Tee, Carmen and Harry. "MOVE!" I demanded. Everyone in the room said nothing. Lily very bravely said "No we don't have to listen to you no one even likes you here so why not just leave us alone." Then Harry stood up and said "Jeff doesn't like you, your mean." I pretended to look sad and then quickly snatched Jeff out of Harry's hands. Me, Rick and Tyler were chucking Jeff back and forth. Harry started to cry, then Liam slammed the pool cue down onto the table. He walked over to me a said "leave him alone and give back Jeff." Not a chance. We kept throwing it, but then suddenly Liam caught it and gave it back to Harry. I stomped over to Liam and pushed him backwards over the pool table. He went crashing down to the floor. Gina and Tracy came rushing in and they had to pull us apart. I really wasn't finished with him, he really needed someone to knock some sense into him, and I would have done it if it wasn't for Tracy Beaker and Gina. I run up to the attic. I wasn't crying... ok maybe just a bit but Liam reminds me of my brother but the weird thing is my brother's name was Liam. When I looked round Harry was in the attic too. He was burning some sticks that had a lovely smell. I said sorry about throwing Jeff around. He said it was alright. We stayed in the attic for ages. Then I remembered my phone had my brother's phone number on. So I started texted him.**_

_**Hi Liam, it's your sister here I know this might sound weird but I think I might be in the same care home as you. With Tracy Beaker, Mike and Gina. Love from little sister Crystal. Xxx**_

_**I was waiting for a text to come through just dreading that my brother was the Liam I had beaten up. I had butterflies in my tummy every time I thought about it. Harry went down stairs after a while because he got a bit hungry. After waiting two hours for a text to come through on my phone I decided to go down into the living room. I went past Liam's door. He stopped me before I went down the steps. "Yes" I said looking down at my feet. I was Terrified. "Do you really think you're my sister" said Liam. We both smiled and wrapped our arms round each other. Then suddenly Tee came running up stairs. "EVERYONE, LIAM HAS A..." shouted Tee. Liam put his hand over her mouth and we told her about us being brother and sister. She understood and she promised not to say anything. Then she went down stairs to go and play with Lily and Carmen. After talking about each other's past, we decided to go outside with everyone else. **_

_**When we got outside everyone stopped playing and looked round at me and Liam. "What's she doing here? "She doesn't belong here. No-one likes her." Shouted Jonny I ran to the wall at the back of the garden. It was clear that I was not wanted. I looked back I could just about see Liam and Tee running over so I leaped over the wall and ran away. By the time they got to the wall I was no longer to been seen. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The runaway**_

_**I kept running and running till I came to a big mention. It looked like one of those big princesses castle in the Disney books. I started looking at the big gates, to be honest I thought I recognised the house from somewhere but I couldn't remember. Then I looked at the sign on the side of the gate that read: the X-men institute. I suddenly realised were I was. My dad used to take me here before her died. Well that's what I was told. He died in a fire, trying to save everyone, but I don't think he did die I think he is still out there. Well it's a possibility because his body wasn't found so it could happen. I bet professor X might know something. Professor X is the creator of the X-men. The only thing is that I was scared. I thought I wanted to know the truth about were my dad is but did I, did I really wanted to know? My life was ok in the care homes. Yes I got in to fight but if I didn't go into care I would have never found my brother. I was thinking about it, I decided to go. Not back to the care home but just go. Then suddenly someone opened the door I hid hopping that they didn't see me. I heard a load of people talking and laughing. I had to peep round the corner to see what was going on. It looked like they were training. Then one of them took of his glassed and well lasers shot out of his eyes. Then it hit me they must be the mutants that I heard on the news. I thought I would never see the day when saw a mutant I person.**_

_**I just sat there by the gates watching them training. It was so amazing. Then suddenly some man in a wheel chair came out. He went over to the boy who had the laser eyes then everyone went to him. I tried to listen to what they were saying but they were too far away to hear properly. Suddenly someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was this kid from my school he hated me. I stood up. His name is Josh. He is a lot taller than me. He is 7 years older than me as well but I can win any of his fights. Although today I am just a bit scared because he is now taking boxing and he has already put someone in hospital. Let's hope the next person isn't me. He grabbed my arm and said "I knew you were different that you were one of them." I kept trying to get free. He was hurting me; his grip was far too strong. "I don't know what you're talking about Josh. I was just running away from the care home and found myself here I don't know how I got here but I promise you I am nothing like them." I said. Then he let go of my arm, then it looked like he was going then quickly he turned around and kept punching me. Then through me against the wall, then I fell to the floor I was bleeding. He suddenly grabbed my neck and lifted me up. I couldn't breathe, I was really scared now. Was he really going to kill me? Then suddenly the gates opened and out ran the X-men. Josh let go of my neck. I fell to the floor unconscious. Josh ran away from them. I was carried in to the mansion and put down on a bed. 5 hours later I came round and found myself in an empty room. I grabbed my bag and crept out of the room. Someone was coming I hid round the corner. It was a woman she had white hair. She is really pretty. She went into the room that I was in then the next thing I realised was this really loud alarm. The woman must have set it off because I was missing I peeped round the corner a load of people were running this way I hid back round the corner. They started talking to the woman her name was Storm. Then I quickly looked round the corner again they didn't see me then I started walking away slowly. "Hey there she is." One of them said. I looked round my shoulder then without thinking I started to run. I ran outside this girl called Jean lifted me up so I couldn't run but then when I turned round to look at her she fell over and I fell to the ground. I quickly got to my feet and carried on running till I got to the gates. I had to stop because these wooden spikes surrounded me. They ran up to me so I could not run away again then they let me out and took me back inside to see Professor X. I was trying to run away but I finely decided to give up because I knew I was never going run away with them holding onto me. They took me into a room there was Professor X. He asked me what my name is, I said nothing. Then he tried to read my mind. I said "you can stop trying to read my mind." Then his wheel chair suddenly moved backwards and crashed into the far wall. The boy who had taken me in to the room ran over to the professor he was ok. Then he looked at me and asked "why were you by the gate before you got strangled?" I looked at my feet. Then I finely said "my name is Crystal, you knew my dad. I wanted to know if he is really dead I was told by the care workers that he died in a fire trying to save everyone. Is it true?" **_

_**He looked at me the said "what is your dad's name?" I was so scared. Then without thinking again "his name was Rex but to me dad of course." I said with a slight smile, but my smile faded when the professor and the boy looked at each other. Then they started whispering to each other. Professor X changed the subject completely and asked if I wanted to stay here for the night. I said "no thinks I will go back to the care home." I smiled. As I left. I suddenly heard the professor. I looked back. The odd thing was that he wasn't talking. I was just thinking about whom else my dad knew. Suddenly there was a ring, ring. It was my phone. **_

_**Hello who is this? **_**It's me Crystal. It's Liam. How are you? **_**Fine thanks better without you that is. Oh tell Mike Gina and Tracy that I am NEVER COMING BACK TO THE DUMPING GROUND! You were better of when we didn't know each other just forget about me because well you're never going to see me again. So bye Liam.**_

_**I looked back the professor what still watching me. Then I hung up on Liam. Then my eyes started watering. I took one last look at the professor he had heard my conversation on the phone with Liam. I started running away from the institute. The professor had sent the boy (his name was Scott Summers) after me.**_

_**I got into the village then I was just about to run out into the road without seeing the car coming. The next thing I knew I was laying on the grass. This man had jumped of his motorbike and ran and pushed me out the way of the car. "Are you alright kid?" he asked I looked at him. "Yeah thanks" then Scott have finely court up with me. "Logan his she ok?" they both looked at me. I was looking over the road. I swore I saw my other brother Anakin. "Hey kid, you alright?" I looked at the man who saved my life then looked back over the road. The person was gone. Was it my imagination or was it real? "Err yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Then I saw out the corner of my eye that the man and Scott were whispering. Then the man came up to me and asked me what my name was, how old I am and where I live. "Crystal. I'm 8 years old and I live at elm tree house care home. They said my dad died in a fire. I didn't believe them but I don't know what or who to believe now." He kept looking at me then back to Scott. "Crystal do you want to come back to the institute? I need to tell you something." I nodded my head because well he saved my life and it's the least I could do for him.**_

_**When we got back the professor was waiting at the door. He looked surprised to see the man with me. He said it would probably be best if I stayed at the institute for a bit. "Ok." I was shown to a spear room. They left me there to get used to the place. I sat down on the bed. **_

_**My mum didn't die but she left me and went to the dark side, with Count Dooku. I hate her for doing that to us, but I do really love her songs. I love singing like she did. I went to the window and I saw everyone playing, but they weren't just playing normal games they were using their mutant power. They saw me at the window and then they started waving. I laughed one of them was flying over to my window I opened the window to say hi. "Hi my name is Angel. Yes I know it really suits me because of what I can do." We both laughed. She is very nice well they all are. "Hi my name is Crystal. I don't know what I can do. This all so new to me." She grabbed me hand she said to jump out of the window. I trusted her so I did. We were just floating down. Then we started to run around and they showed me all their powers. It was so amazing. Then later the man went in to room that I was in with the professor, but I wasn't there. They had thought I had run away again then they heard some screaming. They ran to the window and saw us running around in the garden. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The new home**_

_**I was making a lot of new friends and everyone was really nice to me. It almost fells like a really family. I wish I could stay here forever. Just a few weeks till Christmas now, and it is knee deep with snow. I woke up and ran outside to find it was snowing again. Then out of no were a snowball came flying this way. Then I heard to laughing. It was kitty and Bobby. Then we kept running round like mad. Then I made a snow angel. It was so fun then after a while we went inside. Logan (that's the man who saved my life a few months ago.) has been acting really odd around me since the day he saved my life. **_

_**I was sitting in living room with Kitty and Bobby. Logan was sitting on the sofa with Storm. I was telling them about life in care. Logan kept asking questions about what I could remember about my mum and dad. I told him about my mum joining Magneto, and also about my dad being dead. He stopped asking questions after that, which made me, stop and think. Maybe he knew something. Did he know my dad? Does he know where my dad is? Should I ask him or not? I wanted to know where my dad is if he is alive. I was just about to ask him. Then suddenly there were some sirens. We got up and walked to the door it was the police. "Hi professor we were wondering if you have seen this child?" They showed us a picture of well me. We came walking to the crowed by the door. They were all looking at me. I saw the picture that the police were holding up. I ran to my room. I was so sad. My life had just got a lot better and now it's getting worse. I always knew dreams would never come true. There was a nock, nock, and nock at my bed room door. It was Logan, he sat with me for a while and said that he would come and visit me, and I could come here to see him. I smiled at him and said ok. He took me hand and we went down stairs. By the time we got down stairs Mike and Tracy were by the front door with the police. **_

_**I was taken back to elm tree house. I said nothing the whole way back. When we got back Gina and Liam were by the front door, Lilly and Carmen were on the stairs. For some odd reason they couldn't help laughing. Liam was walking up to me, but I walked strait past him and knocked his shoulder at the same time. "Temper, temper." Said Carmen smirking. I should have given her a good slap or a punch, but for some reason I didn't feel like it. I went into my old room. I soon found out that it wasn't my room any more. I asked mike were my stuff was. "Sorry kid but, your stuff is at your new care home. I was just standing there. It felt like I was frozen. It's happening again, they decide that they don't like me any more so they move me on to a new one, and when I leave them they will all forget about me as soon as possible. "FINE, Take me to another care home just make sure you give the address to the X-men. Ok." **_

_**When I got to the new care home it looked really old and scary. Mike went and I was told to sit down on this seat and someone would come and show me around. 20minits later the girls with brown curly hair was standing right in front of me. "Hi my name is Willamina; I'm the oldest one here. How old are you?" I just looked down at the floor and the said. "I'm 8 years old and my name is Crystal. Don't worry I'm not going to be staying here for long they can't make me." She just looked really sad after I said that. Then she told me I am now the youngest orphan there. She took me to the room.**_

"_**Right here are the other girls. There is Quinn, Janie, Taylor, Mary, Meg and me." She smiled I smiled back them asked "where is the Christmas tree, all the toys and the pretty colours?" on one talked I went over to my bed a sat down. Then I reached in to my bag and grabbed a china Angel. I started crying a bit. My mum and dad got me the angel. They used to call me there little angel. "Quick she's coming. Crystal hid it you can't let her see it." I through it back into my bag. "Don't let me see what exactly? Crystal?" I said nothing. **_

_**The next day it was time for school. Willamina helped me get dressed and pack my bag. When we got to the school the first person I saw was Josh and his gang. I ran and hid behind Will. For the rest of the day I wouldn't go anywhere without Willamina. That meant Josh left me alone. When we got back home I went up stairs, for some reason I didn't really care about Josh I just couldn't help thinking about Logan. I knew he knew something about my father and I am so determined to find out. **_

_**Three weeks has past and I'm still in the new care home, it is now Christmas Eve and for the first time ever I didn't care. The other girls knew that there is something wrong because they kept asking me if I was alright. To be honest I thought they were hiding something from me because when I walked past them they would ether laugh or whisper something. I couldn't sleep that night. I was kind of looking forward to this Christmas with the X-men. It would have been my first proper Christmas since I was found on the streets.**_

_**I was the first one to get up so I started my chores early. Then Will came down stairs she was wearing a blue dress. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up stairs. Lying on my bed was a blood red dress, my favourite colour. Will helped me put it on. It was so pretty. Then the door bell went there was a min van outside it was covered in red poppies. We walked over to it and jumped in. The driver was Mike. He turned around "Merry Christmas Crystal!" We all laughed. Mike took us to the dumping ground. The house looked dead. The Christmas light was on but we couldn't see anyone. I was looking around the garden to see if they were playing outside but no one was there. He took us inside and then turned the living room lights on. Everyone jumped out behind doors, the sofa and shelves I jumped a little bit so did the other girls but then we started laughing. I ran up to Liam and hugged him them they all came in for a hug. "Err I think I'm a little squashed." I laughed then they all let go. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the X-men. I said to me 'maybe this is going to be a perfect Christmas after all.' We were all dancing and then Liam went up to me and say why don't I sing. I looked away then looked at him again he was smiling. He always said that I had a really nice voice. So I said ok. He turned the music off and they all looked at me. Liam picked me up and put me on the table and gave me the microphone. I had a load of butterflies in my tummy. I felt my face go red. **_

_**Then I heard someone whisper 'she sounds just like her! And she looks like her' then Liam saw the people at the door then he stopped the music. Rick helped me down from the table and then I looked over to the door and went over to Liam. "Do you know him?" I asked. "Yes...so do you... he is our father!" I looked so scared. Then suddenly these two children ran in arguing one was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl looked like me and she was the same age as me. The boy sort of looked like Liam but I think he was a little bit older than him though. "Dad, dad Anakin is saying that I'm not allowed to help you to defeat Count Dooku" **_

_**Me and Liam looked at each other in confusion. "Liam, Crystal this is Anakin and Padme! They are your brother and sister." Then Anakin and Padme stopped arguing and we all gave each other confused stares. By the looks of it they didn't know that they had any other brothers or sisters. Then I ran outside. I felt like I have been betrayed. "He's not our father. He's not. He can't be. Our dad died remember." I shouted at Liam. Then I suddenly realised I had tears running down my face. So did Liam. "Why can't I remember what he looks like and why can't I remember having another Brother or sister?" We gave each other a hug. Liam saw Anakin and Padme at the window looking at us. Then he lifts me up and swung me around his head. I love it when he does that. Then he fell over and we both fell in the snow. Then he stood up and he told me to wait out here. He ran inside. Then I started climbing up the big tree. Then I heard Liam calling my name. "I'm up here" I shouted. Then he looked up and I was hanging from a branch by my feet. He asked me to come down to put my red coat on so I jumped down. Suddenly we heard a faint voice. Then I saw Padme. I stared to walk away then she started running to us she stopped when she got to Liam. "Look... Me and Anakin didn't know anything about you and Liam." I stopped then turned around looking at my feet. Then looked up smiling. I went over and whispered into Liam's ear. "Can we treat them like family?" He nodded. Then I put out my hand for a hand shake. Then the hand shake turned into a hug. Then I gave Liam and Padme the look... the look that said 'I have an evil plan to get our dad back from keeping a secrete.' **_

_**Padme went and got Anakin and brought him outside. We told him our plan then got into our battle stations. Liam gave me and Padme the signal. Then with a 1...2...3... We SCREAMED at the top of our voice, and like we planed our dad came out. Well to be honest everyone came out. "NOW" I shouted then we through snow balls at them. Anakin and Liam ran from one side of the house and Padme ran from the other side and me of course, I jumped out of the tree. It was so much fun. Then I suddenly stopped. I saw Carmen at the kitchen window. I ran up to her. "Hi Carmen, Come out side. Look we can start again if you want... Hi my name is Crystal what's yours." Then we both laughed. I took her hand and we ran outside and joined in the snowball fight again. Then Gina called us in for some hot coco. The bell suddenly rang I went to go and answer it Liam helped me because I couldn't reach the handle. This man and women was standing there the woman was so pretty. "Is Rex here?" I nodded and let them in. She looked kind of worried. She and Rex (my dad) were about to go out of the living room. Then suddenly the pretty woman turned round she heard some music that she recognised. I was me going Lalalaaa, Lalalaaa. **_

_**Then I started singing:**_

_**Me: Sun goes down and we are here together. Fireflies glow like a thousand charms.**_

_**Woman: Say with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms. Sounds of day fade away.**_

_**Me: Stars begin to climb.**_

_**Both: Melodies fill the breeze sweeter all the time.**_

_**I looked at her then I ask "Mum?" Anakin came over and lifted me off the table. Then the man who came in with the lady went up to her and said "your majesty, remember why we're here." I looked at Padme and then she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the corner of the living room. Liam and Anakin followed us. She put her hand into her bag. She pulled out a tiara. "Hang on you have lost me. If you're a princess and you're a prince and were you brother and sister?" **_

"_**Yes Crystal you're a princess as well and Liam you're a prince." Anakin laughed. Me and Liam looked at each other in amazement. I was just about to ask another question but I stopped when I saw a um...well some kind of robot. "Um Anakin, what is that?" It had a gun and it was pointed at ME! "DAD!" He looked round at us. The last thing I knew was Rex shouting "CRYSTAL" I had been shot. **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Count Dooku**_

_**It has been a week since the shooting. Rex is sitting by my hospital bed. I haven't woken up yet. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to wake up soon. I was right. It was that night. Rex had fallen asleep in the chair while holding my hand. Then suddenly Rex woke up. He woke up because I was squeezing his hand. Then I slowly opened my eyes. "Why did that robot thing want to kill me?" I asked. He laughed a very tiny laugh and said "That thing was called a droid and it wanted to kill you because it works for Count Dooku. He has been trying to kill you from the day you were born." I sat up on the bed. Then I asked "why what is so important about me that he has to kill me?" Rex said nothing the finely said "Well there is no easy was to put this but you are a Jedi and you have a lot of powers. Count Dooku didn't take it well when he found out. He wants to be the one with the most powers. So that's why I put you and your brother into care. I put Liam in care with you so he could keep an eye one you because I know how much you loved getting into trouble." He said stroking my head. **_

_**Later on that day Mike picked me and Rex up from the hospital and took us back to the Dumping Ground. No one knew that I had come out of the coma. So they were all outside looking really depressed. I couldn't stop laughing when I saw them. Anakin and Padme were still here. When I walked outside I heard Anakin say "So much for a perfect Christmas" They all nodded. They still haven't noticed me. So took a few steps closer then said. "You can say that again." I laughed. They all looked round suddenly. I smiled. Then the next thing I knew was that I was being hugged by well all the children at the dumping ground then we all fell to the ground in laughter. I then sat up and put my hands out. It was snowing again. We ran around in the snow, making snow men and snow angels. The only thing is that I can't forget what my dad said to me. About Count Dooku wanting to kill me. I don't even know what Count Dooku looks like so if I see him I won't even know. Arrrrrr all these thoughts in my head it's so confusing. I wounded if Anakin or Padme knows about it. I won't say anything just in case. Mike and Gina called us inside when it started to get dark. We had dinner and then we all went up to bed. Anakin and Padme stayed for the night because our dad had to go a see someone. Me, Anakin, Padme and Liam slept in Liam's room. When we got up we went down stairs. Our dad wasn't back. He said he would be back. What could have happened to him? By lunch time the door bell rang it was Obi won Kenobi. He was the man who was with my mum the first time I met her. He wanted to see Mike. Mike was in the living room. Then they started whispering and then started looking at me, Liam, Padme and Anakin. We straight away knew something was wrong. So we went out of the livening room and we went outside to talk about it. Straight away I said "Maybe its dad because he did say that I would be back home ages ago." No one said anything after that. Well not until Mike and Obi won Kenobi came outside. They didn't know we were out here so we hide round the tree and listened into their conisation. "Rex was going to come and see me today. First I thought he forgot until I got a hologram from him it said that he had been held prisoner by Count Dooku. To be honest I think Count Dooku is only doing this so he can get his hands on Crystal. Did you know she is a really powerful Jedi? She is more powerful than Master Yoda." We looked at each other and then walk out from behind the tree. They suddenly stopped talking then they told us everything. By the time they were finished. Obi won Kenobi said "this is why Crystal you should not try and find Count Dooku. We will find him but your safety is more important ok Crystal... Em where is she? She's gone!" I didn't want to stay there, listening to them saying that I can't help my father. Yeah right. I'm going to help him. I don't care about my safety. I have just found out that I have a father and I don't want to lose him now, not yet.**_

_**I was walking along the street. It was really sunny, and then suddenly this big black cloud came over my head. Well I thought it was a cloud until I looked up. It was Count Dooku's space ship. Oh gosh I had butterflies in my tummy; well I can't turn back now. I jumped aboard. Then the doors closed behind me. He was expecting me. I walked on, and then started running faster and faster. I looked behind me someone was following me I was running too fast to see who it was I looked behind me again then when I looked back to the front there was a load of boxes, I was running too fast to stop. I fell. I heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Then they slowed down, was it Count Dooku? Were they going to kill me? I closed my eyes then heard him "Crystal is that you? What are you doing here?" I opened my eyes slowly it was dad. I was so relived. He helped me up and then said is a soft whisper "I need to get you out of here. This is a trap. He kept me hostage to capture you." He took my hand and then we started running. Then suddenly we stopped all the doors were closing in front of us. Then we looked behind us, there was a load of droids behind us. Rex stood in front of me this time. Then I the corner of my eye I saw a CCTV camera. "So that's how he knew where we were." I said to myself. Rex didn't hear me so I reached forward slowly and slowly took Rex's gun out of his pocket. He didn't notice then he went to go and get his gun and couldn't find it. Then he turned round a saw me smiling at him then with one shoot I destroyed the camera. He looked at me in amazement. Then we looked back at the droids. They were coming closer and closer with the guns. Then they suddenly stopped and dropper their guns. Then suddenly two people were coming. It was this boy called Boba and his dad called Jango Fett. They grabbed our arms and dragged us to this room there was this man sitting on this chair. "Count Dooku" Rex said clenching his fist. "Ah my dear friend Rex. Did you know that I was going to kill your little Crystal? Well I'll tell you what I will spear her life if she becomes my slave, because she is so beautiful and I can't kill someone so beautiful." He said smirking. I looked at Rex. He mouthed. 'Copy what I do." Then we elbowed Jango in the ribs. I started to laugh then I did the same to Boba. While they were toppled over in pain, we ran to the exit where another ship was waiting for us. The doors opened and there was another clone and a Jedi. Rex seemed to know them so he jumped on to their ship. I was just about to as well but someone had grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside. I tried to break free, but even if I did break free now I couldn't even jump to the other ship any more they were too far away to jump to now. Count Dooku let go of me and chucked me to the floor. "DAD, HELP ME!" I yelled. Then suddenly something tight was wrapping around my neck. It was Count Dooku; he was strangling me with the force. Then he let go and I went crashing down to the floor so hard that it made my head bleed. Meanwhile Rex was waiting at the door of the other ship just hoping I would get up to show him that I was alright. I didn't get up. I was unconscious. Then Count Dooku gave an evil chuckle and then closed the doors and his ship went into light speed. He took me into a room and put me down onto a bed. Then for some strange reason he put a bracelet on me. An hour later we landed because Rex and the others were following us and then he took me a placed me on the floor of the planet and then got back into his ship. Rex found me and took me in. After that dreadful start we finally landed on Croissant. I had just about woken up by then. When Rex looked at me my eye turned red and then I started punching everyone. I looked really angry. They had no idea why I was doing this. Then suddenly my head started to hurt then I looked at dad, I had a tear come down my face. My eyes turned back to aqua blue. I looked really weak. "Dad? I'm so sorry." I said really softly. Then closed my eyes and fell forwards. Rex caught me before I hit the ground. I was unconscious. Then Rex looked out off the door and saw master Yoda. Master Yoda knew me ever since I was little till the day I got taken to Earth. By the looks of his facial expressions Yoda knew what was wrong with me straight way. "Trapped, she is. With the darkness within her. Trying to break free the goodness is." Everyone looked really puzzled. Then Rex turned his head and looked at me. "How is she trapped and why?" He turned to look back at master Yoda. "Trapped within the bracelet the goodness is. Count Dooku is the one behind this he is." **_

_**I was taken into the hospital wing. "Be careful you must. Touch the bracelet you mustn't." Master Yoda said to everyone. As soon as master Yoda left. Rex contacted Obi-Won Kenobi. **_

_**It's great to see that you are alright Rex. **__**Same to you sir. **__**Yeah Rex Crystal went looking for you. The only thing is I don't know where she is right now. **__**I know she is here with me. The only thing is she is unconscious. Master Yoda told me to tell you that they are going to have a meeting and he wants everyone to be there. Could you also bring Padme, Anakin and Liam as well?" **__**Ok do you want me to tell them what has happened?**__** Yes please. **_

_**Obi-Won Kenobi arrived an hour after telling him what happened. He came into the hospital wing with Padme, Anakin and Liam. They looked really worried. Liam looked really sad and a little angry. He still didn't know whether to trust theses people yet.**_

_**After a while another clone came and told Rex that the meeting is about to start. Then he took Anakin, Padme and Liam to the palace to see their mother. Rex and Obi went to the meeting with the other clones and Jedi. Master Yoda had told everyone about me and to watch out because I could be dangerous. The only thing they did not know was that Liam was listening to everything they were saying. Liam gasped and ran to find me. He did not believe a word they said. He found me. I was wondering the corridor. He grabbed my hand and said "We have to get out of here. They think you have turned to the dark side. Of course I don't believe them." Then the next thing Liam knew was that he was pushed to the floor and he had a lightsaber pointing at him. He had tears coming down his face. I was just about to hit him with the lightsaber. Then suddenly I stopped. A load of clones and Jedi were coming down the corridor. Then I looked back at Liam. My head started hurting again. Looked weak. My eyes turned back to aqua blue. I looked scared. "Help me Liam. I'm sorry" I whispered then suddenly my eyes turned back to Blood red and I ran. I looked back tears were flooding out of my eyes. Rex and Anakin ran over to Liam. "Are you alright Liam? Did she hurt you?" Liam didn't answer. He has lost his sister and now he is stuck with theses people who say that they are his family but he does not remember them. He looked back at Rex and Anakin and they helped him up. Then he turned to look down the cold dark corridor were I had been. "I thought you said she would not remember anyone or feel anything. She was sad and scared and she knew who I was; even when her eyes turned back to red." Rex looked at master Yoda, then back down the corridor. "We will find her don't worry we will find her whatever it takes. Ok but for now you and Padme will go back to the care home." Said Rex calmly. Liam looked round suddenly. "NO, NO you can't send us back to the dumping ground." Liam shouted while wiping a tear from his check. "I'm sorry Liam but it is too dangerous for you two. Look what Count Dooku did to Crystal. I couldn't lose you or Padme or Anakin. You lot mean the world to me, and me and Anakin will do everything to find Crystal." Rex took off his helmet wiped another tear form Liam's face. Then suddenly Liam pushed Rex away and said "Since when did you care about me and Crystal? You left us on earth. Not knowing who to trust and not to. Then Crystal trusted no one when we got separated. But none of that mattered to you because you were not there to help us. Crystal still doesn't trust you yet she told me before all this happened. She only came to help you because she knows what it feels like when your parents die?" Liam said he didn't really know what he was saying he was really upset. "But I didn't die." Said Rex confused. "I know but that's what it felt like. I used to look after all the time. When we were moved to different care homes. I used to run away and try and find her. When I did I didn't want to lose her again. Then when she came back and when we found you both our lives changed we found out the truth. That our father was not dead." Liam looked down at his feet then back to Rex. "If I go back to the dumping ground will you promise to find her?" They both smiled. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The new beginning**_

It has now been two years since the last time I saw Liam and the others. They still haven't found me. Liam is starting to get more violent if people up set his sister Padme. Mind you I don't blame him. Losing a sister like that. How could things get any better? They can't, Can they?

_**It was early in the morning. It was a very special morning, it was my birthday. Liam and Padme were helping to wash the dishes up from breakfast. Padme looked at Liam just as he was drying his eyes. He could not help thinking about Crystal. After a while Tracy came in. "Liam, Padme you dad his here." Tracy said. Liam looked out the window when she came in. "Thanks Tracy. Please can you give us sec?" Tracy smiled and nodded. Then silence fell upon us once again. Then Liam looked round. "It's going to be bad news again. Any way the new girl is coming today you two might make friends." They both gave each other a weak smile. Then made their way into the living room where Rex was. **_

_**Before Rex could say anything Mike stumbled into the room while dragging a little girl around Crystals age. She was wearing a red coat that also had a hood that she was wearing over her head. She kept looking down at the floor, so you couldn't see her face. **_

_**There was a sudden thunder of footsteps. Gina called everyone down stairs to say hello.**_

"_**Everyone, this is the new girl. She will be staying with us. So be friendly make her welcome." said Mike. By then the girl had stopped struggling. "What's her name? How old is she?" everyone screamed at Mike. "Well that's the thing I don't really know. She hasn't said anything to me." Then Mike took the new girl and Padme out in the hall. "Padme there isn't a spear room so could you share with her?" Mike softly asked. "Yeah of course, Liam said that I might be friends." The she smiled and ran upstairs. The new girl followed.**_

"_**So what's your name? Mine is Padme." She looked at me. Then the new girl looked up she recognised the name. Then she slowly took her hood off her head. "**__**Hi my name is Crystal. Don't I know you from somewhere?" **__**The new girl said so quietly that Padme could just about hear her. By the look of it Padme had frozen on the spot. Then the slowly walk closer and closer. I lifted my head up once again and then our eyes met. That's it she knew; she knew that it was me her sister. She grabbed my hand and we both ran down stairs smiling. She ran through the living room and out into the garden where everyone else was. She slowed down a came to a halt. Then scanned the garden looking for someone it wasn't long till she found them because we were off again. The next thing I heard was Padme shouting "DAD, DAD!" Rex and Liam were walking around the garden talking. Well more like Rex was talking and Liam wasn't listening. **_

_**Rex and Liam stopped walking and look round at me and Padme. We both laughed we thought it was really funny that they still didn't recognise me. "I know where Crystal is!" Liam looked really surprised but happy at the sometime. "**__**So do I" **__**I said really softly. Mike came running over. He heard everything. "Where is she then?" we both looked at each other and laughed once more. They still haven't noticed my eyes yet. Padme didn't say anything but just looked at me. "Hey... Name's Crystal" They all looked at me. It was a little tense then. I didn't know if I should say something or walk away. It wasn't long till Liam made up his mind to walk away. I was just about to follow but Padme grabbed my arm. I snatched it back then ran up to the attic. 10mins later I heard the attic door screech open. It was Liam, I smiled at him then he came to sit beside me. He asked why my eyes were still red and if I was still on the dark side. I'm it's just that my eye are going to stay like that now. **_

_Another two years have passed and we are all together I have found my family. I have found the truth, and it's time to go home now. But I have a feeling that this is not the end of Crystal and her family, there is more darkness that just lies round the corner._

_**The End!**_


End file.
